Le sorcier et son prince
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Petits drabbles Merlin/Arthur en tout genre. Des moments de leur vie, les beaux comme les moins heureux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est mon premier Merthur. loin d'être la meilleure fic que j'aie faite, mais je m'ennuie, donc j'écris. N'importe quoi sans doute, mais j'écris tout de même. ^^

J'espere que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ces drabbles.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le sorcier et son prince 

.

Premier drabble

. 

.

- Sir ?

- Quoi Merlin ?

- C'est vraiment nécessaire Sir ?

- Oui Merlin. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répete ?

- Une fois de plus.

Arthur soupira.

- Nous partons en guerre, pour défendre notre peuple contre les invasions barbares . Parce qu'il n'y a cette fois aucun autre espoir d'apporter la paix.

- Mais une guerre, n'est ce pas un peu radical ?

Arthur se massa les tempes.

- Ecoutes-tu lorsqu'on te parle Merlin ? Il-n'y-a-pas-d'autres-solutions !

Le silence s'installa. Et s'étira. Jusqu'à ce que le magicien le brise à nouveau.

- Sir ?

- Quoi encore merlin ?

- J'ai peur.

- Comme c'est etonnant…

Le silence revint. Plus lourd, plus tendu. Puis Arthur pris la parole .

- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, et pour une fois se comprenaient parfaitement. Arthur fit un pas. Merlin en fit deux .

Et ils se donnerent leur premier, et peut être leur dernier baiser.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà. Simple n'est-ce pas ? J'espere que ça vous a plu !

Une review est toujours appréciée.

Bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Je poste ce chapitre maintenant car je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster avant un temps.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

Le sorcier et son prince

.

Pour l'amour du Roi.

.

.

Merlin et Arthur aimaient se chamailler. C'était un fait, et tout Camelot le savait . Les interessés continuaient de le nier, mais c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la regle. Une fois de plus, on pouvait voir le Roi et son serviteur se donner des tapes plus ou moins amicale tout en marchant vers la salle du trone.

Mais malgré cette ambiance bon enfant dans l'enceinte de Camelot, le peuple était inquiet. Arthur était certes un grand guerrier, mais il n'était pas invincible. ET toujours pas de reine en vue, donc pas plus d'héritier… Les ragots allaient donc de bon train, et tout le monde donnait son point de vue sur telle ou telle princesse. Les conseillers eux-mêmes s'y étaient mis , ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- La princesse Mithian ?

- Non, il l'a déjà éconduite une fois , il recommencera.

- La princesse Deborah ?

- Es-tu fou ? Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a ?

Ce manège aurait pu continuer ainsi éternellement, si il n'y avait pas eu l'Incident.

Ils aurait du s'en douter. Ils auraient du le voir arriver. C'était si évident…

On les avait trouvés un matin, enlacés sur le trone, profondément endormis.

Et les conseillers surent. Et les rumeurs s'étaient répandues comme l'alcool dans les veines de Gauvain. On avait trouvé Merlin et Arthur enlacés. Deux hommes. Le roi et son serviteur.

On avait ri. On n'y avait pas cru. Puis l'évidence avait sauté aux yeux de tout le monde, et le peuple s'était incliné. Pour l'amour de Camelot. Pour l'amour du roi Arthur.

Et fallait-il qu'ils l'aiment, leur roi, pour accepter une chose pareille !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà.

J'espere que ça vous a plu !

Bonne journée !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà ce chapitre, car comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster avant un moment.

J'espere qu'il vous plaira, je vous préviens, il est bien plus dramatique.

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

Le sorcier et son prince.

.

La légende.

.

.

La bataille faisait rage. L'orage grondait, mais nul n'y pretait attention. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les gouttes ensanglantées se melaient à la pluie, éclaboussant les chevaliers aux capes écarlates. Nul ne savait qui l'emportait, trop péocuppés par leur propre survie. Les fleches assombrirent le ciel déjà noir, et les cris s'emplifièrent. Les hommes tombaient, et ne se relevaient pas.

Des cris de rage, des cris de douleurs, des cris de désespoir… un cri plus fort, plus déchirant.

Merlin était tombé. La flèche fichée dans son dos, face contre terre.

Les épées reprirent leur valse endiablée alors qu'Arthur se frayait un passage jusqu'à son serviteur.

Impossible. Et pourtant vrai. Merlin ne se relevrait pas. Merlin ne lui sourirait pas, merlin ne lui dirait pas « ce n'est rien ». Merlin ne lui dirait plus rien. Arthur enlaça le jeune homme, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, la bouche tordue par la douleur. Il n'aurait pu imaginer plus insoutenable mal.

Merlin était parti, Merlin qui avait juré de rester près de lui jusqu'à la fin. Traitre, il avait promis ! Il ne pouvait lui faire cela ! Jusqu'à la fin…

La guerre continuait, mais le roi n'en avait cure. Les hommes pouvaient mourir, le ciel pouvait rugir, rien, non rien ne lui rendrait Merlin… Une lance ennemie lui transperça le torse. Le Roi écarquilla les yeux, le regard toujours fixé sur son plus cher ami, son amant. Du sang éclaboussa le visage figé du mage et Arthur ressera son étreinte dans un dernier soubresaut.

Jusqu'à la fin…

.

On les trouva le lendemain, rigide et les yeux vides, noyés dans une flaque carmine. Leur sang était maintenant indissociable.

Tout Camelot pleura leur Roi et son Mage, puis on désigna un nouveau Roi, et la vie repris son cours dans la cité. On oublia leur visages, on oublia leur vie. On oublia leur amour, leurs joies et leurs peines.

Et de l'Histoire,leur histoire, il passèrent dans la Légende.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà. Nettement plus dramatique celui-ci.

Bonne journée !


End file.
